Two Kingdoms
by xxGOLDbeat98xx
Summary: Two Kingdoms in conflict pushing themselves on the verge of war. The death of special ones. The two heirs wishing for peace, being overcome by revenge and an urge to kill. Will love conquer over hatred? or can they even bare to hate each other? Foretold prophesies that still wait to occur and on the long and peril filled Journey. Choices are to Die alone? or Survive together?
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Night

**I am going to give this a real medieval/fantasy feel in my own way so I wrote this while listening to a song on youtube called 2 hours of celtic music by Andrian von Ziegler it really gives me the feel for the medieval period. This is my second maid-sama fanfic story, please check out my first it's called Space Wars.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Maid-sama I only own my creative brain.**

**Chapter 1: a special night**

A fair kingdom in the East called Cerakith was ruled by a kind King and Queen, under their rule the land prospered, everyone was happy. The Queen (Lady Minako) gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl with raven black hair and amber eyes. She grew up to be an intelligent, strong girl, she could debate in politics and her parents were sure she would bring the land to prosper one day and become Queen. Misfortune dawned on the happy family as one by one there relatives were murdered by what seemed to be terrorists from the neighboring West kingdom of Briranad, the latter kingdom denies this and claims that is was them who had killed their relatives. The two kingdoms are currently on the verge of war, both have become over-protective of their heirs and hardly ever let them out of the castle unless for a good reason. But they couldn't keep them locked up forever sooner or later they would want to break free and this is where our story begins.

"Misaki you can't leave the house without a bodyguard!" Erika, Misaki's nurse called out to her mistress as she ran out to the stables. It was already the evening, the orange brightness of the sun shown over the castle walls and illuminated the garden Misaki was running through.

"Aw come on Erica, I don't need a bodyguard I can take care of myself and besides I will be with Sparks plus I will be wearing a mask so no one will know it's me and just in case I am bringing this" Misaki said gesturing to her dagger hanging on her side covered by her cloak.

She opened the stable doors and walked in. She wore a long maroon robe, with a white snug-fitting top matched to a brown short bountiful skirt with black leggings and brown leather riding boots.

"my lady is being reckless" Erica said, trying to keep up with her.

"oh come on I am not a child anymore" Misaki said trying to hide her annoyance.

"its not that my lady, The King and Queen will have my head if anything bad happened to you. What if someone kidnapped you or even worse what if-" Erica said trying to warn her of the dangers but got cut off by Misaki.

"I know I know but what are the chances of meeting a terrorist at this time? The Walkers have to be crazy to disrupt us now. I just want to let loose at the Riders festival before having to act formally around the nobles tomorrow" she said trying to calm her overprotective nurse. The Walkers were the royals from Briranad. She walked up to a sleeping dragon.

"Alright but be home before the town clock strikes the 24th hour" Erica warned, worry was still clear in her voice.

"I will don't worry" Misaki reassured her. "Sparks? Sparks wake up" she said waking the black scaly dragon.

Sparks stifled a yawn before becoming excited to see Misaki and cuddled up to her. Misaki giggled. Sparks is a battle dragon but only feels comfortable around Misaki and doesn't let anyone else come near him.

"Good boy, come on we are going for a ride" she said saddling Sparks up.

"Be careful" Erica said as Misaki lifted herself to sit on Sparks's back.

"Aren't I always?" Misaki said as Sparks made a head start run out of the stables and began to spread his wings and they took off into the evening sky.

Flying higher and higher until they were above the clouds. Misaki reached out to touch the clouds. Her hands pierced the white clouds as they flew, she took in a deep breath and made a clicking sound with her tongue and hung on tight to Sparks. Sparks began to descend down at a fast pace.

"Slowly" she said in Sparks's ear and he immediately slowed down his pace. To go from the castle and back you need a dragon to do so, ever since the assassination of Misaki's relatives the King and Queen hired magicians to have the castle ascend to the sky. Misaki's family the Ayuzawa's derived from race of dragon riders so they didn't have a problem with this at all.

It took a while before they reached the town but they made it and landed gently in front of a place called the dragon cafe. She obviously couldn't walk around with sparks everywhere on the busy streets everyone would all be scared and that would ruin the fun.

Misaki walked in with Sparks, this place was always nice and cozy and gave out a nice atmosphere.

"Hi Aoi-kun" Misaki greeted dark blue hair teenager behind the counter he looked like he was around 19 older than Misaki.

"oh you came back Misaki-chi and still as unfashionable as ever even thought you're a royal" He said with he hands on his sides.

"I like things simple" Misaki defended.

"Right you should start dressing more girly" He said.

"1 stable" Misaki said gesturing to Sparks she didn't want to talk about this.

'Fine, this way" Aoi said leading the way to the stables, they walked through to the back and had Sparks set up. Misaki had to set Sparks up though since Sparks wouldn't let Aoi touch him.

"How much?" Misaki asked.

"Its on the house" Aoi said. Misaki's eyes widened at his sudden generosity.

"Is that ok?" she asked.

"Its fine, it's the yearly Riders Festival anyway you were supposed to have fun" he shrugged her off.

"ok?" Misaki didn't know what to say. "Then I better get going, see ya later Aoi-kun and take care of Sparks for me" She said slipping on her mask and slipping on her hood she walked out the shop.

'Like this monster would listen to me" Aoi scoffed. Sparks gave Aoi a dirty look and turned his back to him. Aoi sighed.

Misaki walked to the centre of the town where there was a steady beat of music in the air everyone wore really flashy clothing and masks, everyone was full of joy clapping their hands, dancing together.

Sooner or later Misaki got pulled into the motion she was dancing from person to person in circles then she danced with a man with a green mask who this time had golden spiky hair pointing out from the top. Misaki thought that this was unusual since most people from her kingdom had dark brown hair. They didn't know it but they were now the centre of attention dancing together in a fast paced rhythm to the celtic drums and flutes playing. Her hood unconsciously slipped back revealing her raven black shoulder length hair.

"I wonder who this is, he is tall and well built, his only facial features I can see is his striking emerald eyes." She thought.

When the music ended everyone around them cheered and clapped for them Misaki blushed realizing they were the centre of attention.

"Your pretty good" the mans silky voice said. He took off his mask revealing his emerald orbs.

"Your not so bad yourself" Misaki said smiling, pulling her hood back over her head. "Well I have to go it's been fun-" she tried to walk away but he gripped her hand so she couldn't move.

"Wait" he said.

Misaki turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What is your name?" he asked.

"….." Misaki just stood there unsure of what to say. She couldn't just tell him her name he would know right away that she's a royal, this sneaking out of the castle was supposed to be a secret and she didn't want to lie either.

He waited for a response then finally she said. "Misa.."

"Just Misa?" He chuckled.

"you don't need to know more than that" she said trying to get her hand out of his grip.

He grinned. "I am Takumi Usui"

She shot him a glare. "Let me go"

He let her go and she started walking away. To her annoyance he kept in stride with her. "Why are you following me?"

"Because you caught my interest, would you let me buy you a drink?" He said flashing her one of his sexy smiles that made all the girls around except for Misaki sigh longingly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look here playboy I am not an ordinary girl who would fan girl about your pretty boy face so I suggest you give up and find some other girl to get drunk with" Misaki said firmly walking faster away ignoring the other girls complaints. "Aw but he is so good looking" some girls cooed.

"what a waste" said three girls who wore dancing costumes, the costumes were really revealing.

Then the said group of girls approached the Takumi thinking they would have a better chance.

"Hey gorgeous if your free play with us" they said with hearts in their eyes the middle girl bending slightly so he could see her cleavage. But Takumi just walked right past them. "Sorry ladies I am only interested in one girl" he said walking away leaving them disappointed.

"Aw that's no fun" they said watching his retreating figure in case he changed his mind.

He turned towards where the raven haired girl stood ….. to his disappointment she was long gone.

Misaki just continued to walk through the crowd ranting on. "Stupid pervert, idiot, playboy, how dare he try pick me up" if she wasn't trying to keep a low profile she would have already punched him, sent him flying to the next town over.

She didn't notice she bumped into someone. "OOMF!" they both tumbled over to the ground. There was crashing sound kinda like the sound of glass breaking. The man she bumped into looked nothing but trouble, he had at least a hundred piercings on his ears and face and a eye-patch with a skull mark on it. In other words he was scary as hell!

"ah I am so sorry!" Her little crash into him broke what he was carrying and by the evil look he was giving Misaki it looked like he wanted to murder her or something else.

"You bitch! your gonna pay for that." He said standing up ready to grab her by the arm. Misaki slapped his hand away and ran for her life, nope she doesn't want to die not yet she kept running as fast as she could. Around half way through to running back to the Dragon café she fell and scraped her knee her mask flew somewhere far but quickly got up back again to run seeing as he was gaining on her fast.

"shit" Misaki swore under my breath. He almost caught her.

Then she felt hands grab her around waist and pulled her away in a dark alley way. One hand covered her mouth. Now she was really scared did this guy catch her? she struggled but couldn't get loose from his iron grip.

"ssshhh it's me" he said into my ear. His breath tickled Misaki's ear then she realized it wasn't the scary man that was chasing her. She relaxed a bit. "….. Takumi." She thought.

"The bitch got away" the scary man said spitting on the side of the road. "when I get my hands on her she's gonna regret living." He said walking away. Misaki gulped at his statement.

"He's gone now" Takumi said.

"Then let me go" Misaki said struggling. "your too close" she said blushing. His body was pressed up hard against hers.

He reluctantly let her go. "What Misa-chan? no thank you kiss?" he said as if it's a given.

Misaki hit his shoulder and glared at him. "not even in your dreams pervert and don't call me Misa-chan!" she replied dryly her face was red from embarrassment.

"Considering you almost got yourself killed" he trailed on.

"I could have managed on my own!" she burst out at him.

"yeah right if I wasn't there he would have already caught you and raped you or even worse"

She couldn't argue with that.

"but anyway you look really cute without your mask on" Takumi said a little bit taken a back she has fair white skin like porcelain and the cutest kissable red lips he ever saw and the Amber eyes that has drawn him in. but he quickly discarded his thoughts when her eyebrows nitted together her face even more red as before glaring at him.

"why was he chasing you anyway?" Takumi asked. Trying to change the sybject.

"I accidently bumped into him, he dropped whatever he was holding and it broke-"

"he got angry and chased after you?"he finished her sentence for her.

"yeah" she looked down.

"you aren't hurt are you" he said watching her expression carefully for any signs of strain.

"why do you even care anyway?" Misaki said looking up but that was a mistake she got caught by his emerald eyes. So she looked away blushing.

"I don't really know myself" Takumi said. "where are you going after this?" he asked.

"Home" she answered and began walking off but she limped a bit.

Takumi sighed. "your not ok so sit down"

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Nothing much now sit down" he ordered. She sat down on a nearby crate and watched as he undid her left boot.

"You have a sprain" he said checking her foot.

"Its nothing"

"Doesn't look like nothing." He carefully touched her foot. She moaned. He couldn't help but smile at the cute sound she made.

"don't try anything funny" She said her voice dripping with venom. He just chuckled.

"don't freak out ok?" He said

"why would I freak out?" she asked curiously.

"you'll see" he said.

"Let light gather heal the pain of thy injured and let it be no more" he chanted with his hand covering her ankle. And a bright green light began to gather around Misaki's sprained ankle. Misaki was definitely surprised but this wasn't anything new to her she was surrounded by such people everyday. In no time Misaki's ankle was healed as if nothing happened to it.

"You're a mage" Misaki said still really surprised. He had to have a really high leveled magic power if he could heal someone only the mages at home could do this and they were elders who have been practicing for years.

"You know about us?"

"its kinda of impossible not to know about you"

"what do you mean?"

"your not from around here are you?" Misaki said, although she had her suspicions of him not being from here now she was certain.

He paused before answering. "can you read minds?"

She snorted. "No silly our country has a history of magic users for one is that The king hired a team of Mages to ascend the castle somewhere in the sky for the princesses safety" Misaki didn't know what it was but she got the feeling that she shouldn't have said that she felt really weird talking about herself.

"I see .…." Takumi said, surprise evident in his eyes about Misaki's knowledge. He held out a hand for Misaki to get up from sitting on the crate. She accepted it and got up. Just then he pulled her in a hug.

"What are you doing you pervert!" flustered she tried to break free.

"Can we meet again?"He asked. Was he pleading her? She wondered. Does he really want to meet her again?

She thought for a moment and replied. "Yeah but …. I don't know when I will get a chance to go out again."

And without further ado Takumi held up his hand and muttered something under his breath then a ball of light shown on his palm he took her hand and slowly the ball of light dissolved on the top of her hand leaving a rose mark.

"whats this?" Misaki asked.

"do you know how to concentrate magic?"

"yeah a little" she said staring at the mark on her hand.

"try to concentrate it to your hand"

She did as he said and the rose mark lit up to a light orange. "wow" is all she could say.

"you just have to do that and I will be right over anytime" he said winking at her.

She blushed "pervert" she looked up into his eyes. They stared at each other for a while. Their lips were inching closer together. Then Misaki realizing suddenly pulled back.

"well I ah hahaha better get going I don't want my parents to worry"

"I'll walk you home" He said following her.

"you don't have to!" her level of voice surprised the both of them she blushed feeling very hesitant. "He will know I live in the castle if he follows me dammit!" she thought.

"but I want to"

"NO!"

"but what if someone attacks you on the way back"

"I am not a kid!"

Just then they heard a loud growl. They both turned to see Sparks rushing towards them.

Takumi jumped in front of Misaki to protect her he was about to cast a binding spell when she yelled. "Don't hurt him!"

Misaki dashed passed Takumi and extending one hand towards Sparks. "stop" she said. Sparks immediately slowed down and came up to Misaki. "What are you doing here" Misaki said caressing Sparks on his neck.

Takumi was staring in awe as the girl in front of him easily calmed down the raging dragon he was about to say something when.

"Misaki-chi!" Aoi rushed up to her.

"what happened Aoi-kun why is Sparks here?"

"Sparks suddenly went crazy and broke out looking for you I think" He said out of breath.

Misaki gave a questioning glance at Sparks as if he would suddenly talk and tell us why.

"oh"

"What does 'oh' mean?" Aoi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He must have sensed that I was in danger" she said patting Sparks on the head. "Thanks for coming for me Sparks but I am fine now" she told the dragon and he calmed down for good.

"Seriously it totally freaked me out when he went crazy and rushed out of the shop" Aoi said grimacing at the memory.

Someone cleared their throat. Misaki and Aoi both turned to the blonde in question.

"oh right Aoi-kun this is Takumi Usui he saved me a while ago from this scary guy, Takumi this is Aoi my Childhood friend" Misaki introduced them. Takumi sent Aoi a look I think he is deciding whether Aoi is friend or foe.

"hmmmm" Aoi said analyzing Takumi. "So even Misaki has some taste in men?" He smirked.

Misaki's blushed so hard she could be mistaken for a tomato. "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" She exclaimed.

"sure it isn't. What were you guys doing alone together in a dark alley? Not what I think you were doing I hope?"

"WE DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!" Misaki exclaimed on top of her lungs.

"yeah yeah keep telling yourself that I better leave you two love birds alone sorry for interrupting your heated moment." With that said he walked away leaving Misaki speechless.

"oh and Misaki are you sure its ok that your up this late? Its already 01:45am" Aoi said over his shoulder before disappearing for good.

"WHAT 01:45am!?" she envisioned Erica already sending troops out to look for her. Shit.

"Takumi I gotta go see ya later she rushing on Sparks's back"

Takumi held her hand. "HEY LET GO I HAVE TO LEAVE!" she said. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Have a safe trip Misa-chan" He smirked. Before Misaki could react Spark flew into the air with a wide eyed, red faced Misaki holding on tightly.

"you pervert"

**Yeah that's was chapter 1! R&R and Tell me what you think guys I made this way longer than Space Wars. Did I rush it too much? Should I take it more slowly? But still there is a lot of time for that considering that there will be a lot of upcoming conflict.**

**-Yuki98**


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

**How did you guys like Aoi-kun being older than Misaki? I personally like his older version better because I have trouble writing child characters ….. not that I hate kids.**

**Chapter 2: It begins**

**Misaki POV**

"That pervert" I muttered again for the 10nth time a dark blush still evident on my cheeks. Did I really just give him permission to meet me again that pervert that stole my first kiss? And his lips were so …. Nice and Cold? I wonder why? What is our relationship anyway? What does he feel towards me? Am I just another one of his 'catches' or is he serious about me? …. Most importantly why am I thinking like this? Do I like him? No that's impossible.

Alright stop thinking about this already I have a bigger problem to worry about and that is dealing with the punishment I'll get for sneaking out of the castle I wonder what Mother has in store for me this time? Maybe having to copy down one hundred pages of being a lady? I internally groaned for that my groan only became audible when I saw the castle in view.

I silently landed in the castle garden and it's … quiet too quiet I know that most of the magicians and officials went away to prepare for 2 days since then will be an important day for me I will be crowned Queen and lead my people just as my parents did I felt like all my training to be the heir will be accomplished I will lead them I will rule this kingdom, of course I wasn't expecting to become Queen so soon but my parents sudden illness was clear that I have to stand in. A sad smile touched my lips, I walked through the empty garden feeling a bit lonely where were the guards?

Then I felt my chest cleave in my smile fading my eyebrows knitted together. Why are all the windows open and all the rooms are dark? My stomach pulled in a knot this feeling like something just happened something terrible.

The air is thick and tense I decided to take Sparks with me in the castle keeping him close even though I was supposed to feel safe here like I always do I have the feeling that tonight it's not so safe I was expecting things to be lively and people ready to dash out looking for me but there's nothing not even a sound.

I heard some rustling in the bushes and jumped ….. ok I am just so paranoid right now.

I looked at the huge double doors with carved dragon symbols on it to my surprise Sparks started growling at the door. That is the entrance to my castle …. My home that now is screaming at me to not open the door. And Sparks's sudden act doesn't help this. I gulped.

I took a deep breath in I didn't even know I was holding my breath, everyone must just be asleep yeah that's right Erica must be waiting impatiently as always just behind this door ready to scream at me for my late return. I opened the castle doors and what I saw made my heart stop.

"No no no NOOOOoo!"

This can't be happening. The bitter metallic stench that welcomed my nose only proved that what I see now is true. Fear slowly crept into my heart my legs were numb I forced myself to walk through the great hall and everything was red. Red the color of my loss, red took everything away from me in a single moment a single glance.

The color that painted the very bodies of my parents in front of me and the hundreds of guards bodies lying in rubble and pool of blood but my parents death oh how could I even look.

"You can't be dead ….. Mother …. Father …..Suzu" I fell in sobs my breath hitched my screams could be heard a miles away and the picture of my parents heads stuck through spears supported by the throne has broken my heart.

I stared at the wall it had a symbol drawn in blood. It was Briranad's symbol with a note that said 'A present for the princess's coronation'.

"why?" My body shook from the sobs and my legs finally gave way. "What has our family ever done? Why did you do this!" My cries could hardly be heard now I lost my voice. Sparks let out a mournful shriek at the sight.

"Freaking Terrorists" I muttered under my breath.

"Sister?" I heard a small voice said. I looked to my right and I saw a figure crept out from behind the pillar. Oh god thank god …..

"Suzuna?" I wanted to break out crying again. "your alive, thank god!" as much as I am happy to see her alive what worried me the most is she looked almost dead her eyes had lost light to them she limped towards me her legs shaking but she didn't look injured or anything her chest too shaking from the sobs then it hit me. She saw everything ….. the poor girl witnessed how mother and father were killed.

She collapsed in front of me unable to stand anymore I pulled her in my embrace hugged her tight I gently stroked her hair. "It's going to be alright Suzu I will protect you" I whispered reassuring words to her. I didn't know what came over me. She hugged me back weakly.

'Revenge.' Screamed at my mind. All my fear has now disappeared I want nothing more than to kill the bastards who murdered my parents and caused this unbearable pain in our hearts.

"Sister th ….. they" her voice shook, Suzuna now looked up at me her face emotionless her eyes tired and tears still flowed freely she looks so broken.

"what …. what is it?" I asked as gently as I could I tried to sound comforting but I had a feeling that I am just making things worst since we are surrounded by dead bodies nothing I could do now was reassuring.

She clenched my robes still weakly hugging me I tried to steady her even though I need steadying of my own.

"They killed everyone" her voice said still shaking. "they knew that the magicians will be gone to prepare for your coronation .. th … there… was noth…ing I cou..ld do but watch"

I couldn't answer her she had it harder than I did. 'Suzuna I swear, they will pay, they will wish they were never even born they will regret taking every life they took tonight" I said and with that Suzuna fell unconscious the poor girl has been through enough. Right now she is all the family I have left.

**Takumi POV**

I stirred a bit in my sleep and opened my eyes to be greeted by a screaming alarm clock. I just ignored it and turned around covering my head with the silky blanket but the annoying ring in my ears was killing me so I reached out repeatedly smashing the alarm clock until the sound stopped. I broke an alarm clock everyday so this is just my usual routine I sat up my eyes still closed and stifled a long yawn.

I reluctantly got up from bed and headed to the balcony and stepped out, it snowed last night I swept off the ice on the railing with my bare hand and here I am standing on ice only in my shorts. A normal person would have froze to death but not me for some reason the cold never bothered me and the Heat could never bring any warmth, I was born like this with special powers or should I call it magic since I am a magician and there are only a few special people in the world who can use magic other than that you should be normal. Sometimes I wonder what warmth feels like? Others say its feeling hot but what does hot feel like I can never know.

"I still don't get how you can stand so idly outside like that" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and was met to a similar pare of emerald eyes as my own. "Gerard" I said.

"Yes yes good morning brother of mine" He said sitting down on my bed. I walked back in leaving the balcony doors open much to Gerard's annoyance since he could feel the cold.

"You mind closing the door? The heat is escaping!" he said hugging himself as if it would help to keep warm.

"It will make you leave quicker" I said not quite in the mood for him in the morning and the quicker he left the quicker I could go on.

"How cold but I came here to ask you for a favor" He had this gleam in his eyes that whatever he said I had to no choice but to be dragged along.

"What is it this time?"

"Oh I think you will like this you see dear brother my illness is getting worse by the day and I am unable to attend the princess of Cerakith's coronation in a few days time I want you to go in my place. This is a very special event for our neighboring country so I expect you to be at your best behavior" Gerard briefly explained as if he was my father considering that our parents died some time ago he has become King and well has treated me extra special even though we were weren't really related by blood.

"The dragon country?" I asked. Is he really sending me out so far he usually would restrain me to only this kingdom and sometimes only the castle.

"Yes Takumi you heard me Cerakith the kingdom whos royals are Dragon Tamers that our Parents have warned us to stay away from because of terrorists and yadda yadda"

"no that's not what I meant why must I attend their princess's coronation? Aren't we enemies on the verge of war?" he must be out of his mind.

"I know our history Takumi but times have changed don't you also wish for peace? That's why I want you to show that we mean no harm and attend the princesses coronation she will be the future Queen we will have to get along with her anyway" I couldn't argue with him I even I am tired of this conflict what are we achieving even if we acused them of Murder of or parents we still don't have solid evidence except that they left the Cerakith symbol behind. The same has also happened to them finding our Kingdoms's symbol at the place of death.

I was adopted by the King and Queen when I was very young I hardly remember my childhood it seems to be locked away out of my grasps but I was treated differently by everyone since I was a Magician and had strange powers I vividly remember people throwing rocks at me and calling me a monster for being different and there came the King and Queen they saved me from that life I even seem to not be able to control my power sometimes but in time I have learnt to keep it at bay and not let emotions get the best of me and for my sake it was kept secret from the kingdom.

"Fine I'll go I too wish for this to end and you …. you just drag your sick self back to bed and stay there until I come back" I said lightly smacking him on the back and pushing him out of my room.

I found that he has arranged to leave immediately after breakfast. I dressed according to Cerakith's weather which is supposedly HOT as others say but I can't feel the difference at all and with that I set out on a ship to Cerakith.

I arrived the next day at Cerakith's docks by night the coronation was to be held 2 days later and the country is currently holding their yearly Rider's festival.

"Takumi-sama?" Cedric, Gerard's trusted butler said with his same old unreadable face, his face is almost more stoic than my own.

"What is it Cedric?" I said. I am kind of surprised he would leave Gerards side but he said it was orders to look after me.

"It shall be a long time until the Coronation why not enjoy yourself tonight at Cerakith's Riders festival?" He said almost hesitantly. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah why not then" I said ready to jump out the ship.

"Wait Takumi-sama you need this" he threw me an obeject I caught it then studied it. It seems to be a green mask. I raised an Eyebrow at him.

"For you to mix in better, tonight everyone will be wearing a mask." He explained. I nodded in return and made my way to town.

This kingdom is definitely more lively in culture than Briranad. I came to a gathering in the centre of town then music filled the air everyone started dancing and I was eventually pulled into the motion but there was this one girl that caught my attention she wore a Maroon Robe the hood up and a Gold mask on her face. She was pulled in to dance too but she danced in sync almost as if the Music was made for her. It was our turn to swap I danced with her but noticed that we were now the centre of attention then I focused my gaze on her she has these beautiful Amber eyes that burnt with fire and was lively not like the usual hearts I see in other girls' eyes. Her hood now came off her head she has shoulder length raven hair but she pulled it up again when the music stopped and everyone cheered.

I can tell she didn't notice that we were the main tonight and blushed slightly at the realization. Damn She's cute.

"Your pretty good"

"Your not so bad yourself" She said smiling. Her smile seemed so unfazed by the world's heavy influence as if she was he own person. "well I have to go it's been fun" She said but I held her hand stopping her from walking away.

"wait' I said. She turned to face me and raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"what is your name?" I asked. For some reason she seemed hesitant as if telling me her name would end the world then she came to a decision and said. "Misa"

I chuckled. "I am Takumi Usui" I left out the Walker part to conceal the fact that I am a royal I don't want her acting different towards just because of status so I used my mother's maiden name.

"Let me go" She growled, I couldn't help but smile …. She's feisty. I let her hand go and she walked away like a bullet ok normally a girl would flock around me not ignore me she really was interesting.

"Why are you following me?" She asked. Glaring at me.

"Because you caught my interest, will you let me buy you a drink?" ok not the best choice for words she seemed really irritated now so I flashed her a smile that made all the other girls around except for her sigh longingly that hasn't happened before which only made me more interested in her.

"Look here pretty boy I am not an ordinary girl who would fan girl over your pretty boy face so I suggest you give up and find another girl to get drunk with" It was the first time a girl has so blatantly refused me then I thought she is really something.

"Misa" I whispered to myself.

I met her later that night again being chased by a guy that looks could literally kill so I pulled her with me into the dark alley to hide. She struggled but recognized my voice and calmed down. That moment that I held her body close to mine I didn't want to let go. She protested of course so I reluctantly let her go it worried me when she limped.

I had her sit down so I can cast a healing spell on her injury but the only problem was will she freak out like all the other who have seen my power? Or will she accept me? I was really hoping for the latter.

Once her sprain was healed I looked her in the eyes searching for any discomfort or rejection I was ready for it. But to my surprise she had a more respectful look on her face than a loathing one then I was certain she is different.

'You're a mage" She finally said my eyes widened with surprise how does she know that?

I tried not to look too surprised and simply said "you know about us?" she seemed to think of what to say I took this time to think of how she would react if she was in my country surely she probably won't like the cold like Gerard considering she come from a hot place.

I looked her in the eyes for a while then she said. "yeah you aren't from around here are you?" my breath got caught in my throat She is reading my mind I thought but that's hopefully not true.

When we were done with our little chat I offered her my hand and she accepted it to stand but I pulled her in a hug I found the way she blushes too cute!

We both heard a loud growl dashing towards us. And its not like I never saw one but a dragon came rushing towards us wild and angry these creature never liked me for some reason so I took position to protect Misa but she ran out in front of me and held her hand out towards the monster I could have sworn her eyes glowed when she told the beast to 'stop'.

I was about to ask what happened when a guy that's looked around my age came up talking familiarly to Misa they seemed to be talking really intimately. Is this guy her boyfriend? I cleared my throat causing both of them to turn their heads toward me. Misa introduced us it seems this guy is her childhood friend but somehow it seems to be more than that I studied his face I didn't know what that big grin on his face meant.

"so even Misaki-chi has good taste in men?" this guy named Aoi said playfully which caused Misa to Blush really hard. "Aoi! Its not like that" she roared.

"oh really nothing? What were you guys doing in a dark alley alone?"

"we didn't do anything!" Her face if possible got even redder like the cutest Tomato I have ever seen.

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that" then he took another glance at me I was now confused. He gave me a nod as if to say 'take care of her'. I am starting to like this guy.

But Misaki is in a hurry now she is going to be late for home or something she jumped onto the black scaly beast which too had glowing amber eyes just like hers. Before she could leave I made sure to pull her in for a deep kiss to my surprise she kissed me back but for only a moment before the beast ran off breaking our kiss. In that short moment I finally knew what warmth felt like. I smiled to myself I have found my light.

**Normal POV**

The next morning Takumi was dreaming of a certain raven haired girl but woke up to the sound of running feat in the ship and the banging on his door. He groaned internally.

"Takumi-sama! Open up its an emergency!" Cedric banged against his door again.

"Coming I am coming!" Takumi briskly got up 'this better be important' he thought. He opened up the door to a rare moment a rare moment that anyone would pay for and that is for cedric to actually have lost his stoic face plastered with a new serious and pale face which really doesn't suite him.

"whats wrong?" Takumi asked.

"Its the Cerakith royal family! It has been reported that the King and Queen have been murdered and that Briranad's Symbol has been left behind. The future queen Misaki Ayuzawa and her sister princess Suzuna have survived. Takumi-sama! I suggest that you …. Takumi-sama are you listening?" Cedric went on but Takumi but in a trance.

'Misaki Ayuzawa?' he was thinking of how the name sounded so familiar to Misa he met last night the Women who made him feel warmth the his mind pictured back to what Aoi had called Misa was is Misaki-chi? Could Misa be the future queen? Her Parents were murdered?

**Yeah I am going to stop there I don't want to write too much down so what do you think? Pls R+R and tell me what you think. I will be writing this and Space Wars but will only update Space Wars next because I will be busy attending a funeral …. Yes I am sad here ok! T_T**

**-Yuki98**


	3. Chapter 3: The True Enemy

**Chapter 3: The true enemy**

Each night she slept was haunting Misaki, the same nightmare haunting her, she could have sworn the same bloody scene happened again and again, slowly crushing her heart each day.

"I will protect you Suzuna, I will make sure they pay" Misaki said, by now she knew every detail of her recurring nightmare she was glad that it was going to end now she waited.

"ha ha ha ha ha, really girl you think its over?" said the unconscious Suzuna. Her voice was almost dark like an old women, this wasn't Suzuna's voice.

Misaki pushed the girl away, Surprised. Then her eyes widened. Suzuna's eyes were wide almost poping and completely black and almost turning back into her skull with this creepy smile that Misaki swore took up half of her face.

Misaki swallowed hard. "who are you?" Her voice shook.

"who am I? hahahaha" She sounds like a crazy old witch! "I am …." Then she took Misaki by the shoulder tightly her nails digging into her flesh.

'whats happening its just a dream ….. I can't move' Misaki thought. This was the first time she was ever so scared in her whole life, her body was stiff.

'I am …." The creepy entity of her sister lowered her head, and then looked up. Her face completely changed. Long white hair, wild creepy ice blue eyes, and the disturbing smirk was still there. She leaned in close to Misaki's ear and whispered. "I am you my dear, you are me, we are one and the same

Lips red like blood

Hair dark as night"

"I will have your heart" with that the creepy women bared her beastly teeth, bit into Misaki's neck.

Misaki screamed out the air became visible around her and the witch was pushed slamming against the wall by a gravitational push.

"aaargh" The witch groaned then smirked. "you are definitely the one I will have you heart soon my dear"

Then everything around Misaki became dark.

Misaki woke up hyperventilating, thick layer of sweat on her skin. Misaki clenched her neck and heart, it had felt all too real she could still feel the teeth marks on her neck though there was nothing there. Her eyes however were wild she was scared yes but somehow all she wanted to do was glare and tear the witch to pieces if her body permits. She jumped at the sound of knocking on her door. She cleared her face of any trace of tears.

After the incident the news spread like wild fire and the Magicians returned early by then they have casted a stronger shield around the castle.

"Princess" Three elderly men in Dark blue robes entered Misaki's room walked towards her and bowed low to Misaki.

"Rise" she said as calmly as she could trying to collect herself, her eyes had now lost the energetic light it once held which were now hard and cold, her expression showed nothing it was as if she was dead but still alive though she showed no sign of weakness she had turned almost robotic in the last 2 days.

The three elders surprised by the way she spoke so …. different and if she was another person.

"Elder Grant what is it" She didn't know it but her voice sounded almost accusing.

"Princess, we have come to report" Elder Grant said, he wore his hood down while the other two wore their hoods up their heads hung low as they followed Grant.

Grant has grey hair combed back neatly, eyes like faded silver and almost cat-like, he didn't look too rinkly as he should more between the 50-60 range but Misaki knew that he was over 150 years old and nowadays if your powerful enough magic could even hide age.

"proceed" Misaki ordered.

"Princess, tomorrow you will become Queen of our people" She nodded "we know that you and your sister are still recovering from the shock but we need you to be in your top form tomorrow and ….. we have been meaning to ask you this but will you be allowing Briranad to attend?"

Misaki almost thought she was going to see red at the mention of Briranad, although she was one to believe that they weren't really involved since there have been cases where even their countries symbol was found at the crime scene in Briranad.

The elders gave Misaki the needed Moment to collect her thoughts, the kingdom wasn't very fond of Briranad for their past accusations but the princess always seemed to want to make peace.

"I understand, I have already prepared myself for years for this day to come I do not need to be reminded of its importance I already know" Misaki said surprised by her own tone of harsh voice. "And Briranad they can attend we still don't know if it really was them there has never been any solid information that they have ever committed this crime but you may increase security if you are still worried"

"also I have been meaning to ask you but … what is that mark on your hand? Its filled with magic princess you can't control magic well but it doesn't seem to be dark" The elder on the left said with a more worried expression.

"A friend gave it to me of means of contact don't worry about it" Misaki pulled on a white glove covering her hand.

"Very well Princess, regarding the incident there have been a total of 8 survivors including you and your sister" Grant paused before continuing reading at this moment even he was scared of the wild look on her face whenever they mentioned what happened that night, her expressions would go deadly "….. we are sorry about your parents if only we were more careful we-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Misaki snapped and let out a growl her sudden outburst had them almost jump out of their skin. Her eyes were deadly like an untamed dragon ready to kill its prey.

Its not like she meant to, images of her dream and the incident coming through her mind as they talked were bad enough.

She gasped. " …. I am sorry I am not myself lately" Misaki calmed down a little her blood felt cold but noticing their slight fear of here she tried to pull it at the back of her mind.

"Its understandable Princess, you have been through a lot we want you to rest, should we push the coronation date a few days more?" Grant said clearly worried about the dark circles under her eyes.

He had watched her grow up since he was always at her fathers' side and she always had her anger in priority, scared to even hurt the smallest of insects she wasn't weak either she is one of the most talented and promising Tamers their generation ever had, the incident has taken a bigger toll on her than they had thought he could only blame himself for not foreseeing this tragedy.

Misaki thought about it for a while. "No I am fine just a little tired I will go through it tomorrow I do not want our guests who have traveled so far to wait any longer"

"Very well my lady we shall let you rest now" with that they walked out and as soon as the door closed Misaki let out a low groan. Why she acted like that she doesn't know.

She looked at the back of her hand her fingers tracing the detailed rose mark she had almost forgot about it. Doing that seemed to calm her down and images of a certain blonde man entered her mind.

Thinking of him always put her mind to ease it was strange she didn't even know the man but he was able to keep her mind at ease? Though she had always wondered who Takumi really was he seemed like a real mystery.

She hadn't had the chance to know much about him yet and she wasn't planning to date him or anything like that it would be difficult because now she will be Queen and everyone will know even he will find out, they could just be friends and nothing more and she wanted to know more about him first before anything happened.

"I have a feeling that we will be meeting again very soon" with that Misaki reclined back down to sleep a lot calmer now her mouth now pulled to a small smile as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't want to admit it but she felt a little comfort in the mark that Takumi left on her hand.

#*_-

"Takumi-sama are you sure about this?" Cedric followed Takumi as he was making his way towards the Dragon chariots to fly to the castle.

"Of course I am, I have no intention of returning back early" They walked through the large crowd he could hear everyone speaking, most of it was about the late King and Queen's death but also about tonight, tonight everyone was anxiously waiting for the princess's coronation speech a huge feast will be held, the town will be more lively than it ever was before.

He still marveled at the loyalty the country showed towards the princess.

It wasn't like this in Briranad the people were just happy the royal family was continuing but here it was like everyone adored the princess, his brother's coronation was anything but lively it was formal he just did his speech and there was a celebration held that was it.

"What if they decide to turn against you, surely once your announced everyone will not be so kindly as they are now after all they are under the impression that our kingdom has killed the King and Queen." Cedric still had worried itched over his face.

"The King and Queen's death is all the more reason to show my face, the new Queen has to know that we mean no harm if she insists I leave I will" Takumi wasn't joking about this he really didn't want war to be the only answer there didn't have to be a blood bath so soon if possible he will try to prevent it.

Cedric groaned. "be careful then" they both stopped to look above them. "so its true"

In the sky a couple thousand meters there was a castle but from their distance it looked so small.

'She wasn't kidding huh' Takumi thought. Now he was standing in front of where the dragon chariots stood, a Guard waiting impatiently for specifics to come and collect the passes.

"This might not end well" Cedric said in a low voice.

"It will be fine"

"Name?" the guard said.

"The second prince of Briranad, Prince Takumi, I have come in place of my brother the King"

All eyes fell towards Takumi's direction. He looked around everyone had hateful stares and glares then the voices picked up.

The guards surrounded him with guns readying to shoot. Cedric got into action and shielded him but Takumi didn't show any sign of retreat or threat he just stared at them calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"What is HE doing here?"

"He actually has the guts to show up?" the crowd had gathered and become loud.

But all the murmurs were silenced as a General appeared shooting the air with a pistol. "QUITE! drop your weapons men" he ordered. And everyone did so they were all confused.

"prince Takumi" The General walked forward shaking Takumi's hand. "I am general Tybalt."

Takumi nodded. "The princess wishes to speak with you. Me and two others will accompany you to the castle to make sure you don't try anything funny, if you do however I can't guarantee you will be alive" he voice was warning like a snake. As if on cue, two blondes in armor stood beside him. Takumi looked at the two men, they look like twins.

"Take me to the princess there is something I want to ask as well" Takumi said.

The three of them nodded. "Soldier, present Prince Takumi with his pass"

"but why sir he is not exactly a welcome company?" the Guard taking the names questioned.

"The princess has given orders to allow him to attend the ceremony, has he not been invited?"

"no sir his name is on the list"

"Then he will attend, ready a dragon chariot and send him to the castle"

The soldier gave Takumi his pass and he pocketed it.

Tybalt stopped to look at the people specifically to the group of young ladies.

Tybalt smiled a toothy grin. "The princess has given her word that everything would be alright but of course I could provide extra protection if you want" he said winking at them. They just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The two blondes sighed at the same time they seem to do everything in sync they turned towards Takumi. "I am Sam and this is Eric, don't mind him his always like that" Sam said. They turned to look at Tybalt. "yeah an idiot he is" They said at the same time, their stance symmetrical.

The only difference between the two is that Sam has light blue eyes and Eric has light Green eyes.

"Alright lets get a move on" Tybalt coughed, a light blush on his cheeks, another failed attempt to woo the ladies.

"Yes sir" Sam and Eric said and the group followed into the chariot.

#*_-

**If anyone noticed I changed the plot a bit. I would add an adventure genre if I could but yeah I hope you all enjoyed this and a special thanks to all those who have reviewed. :3 **

**Please R+R and tell me what you think.**

**-Yuki98**


	4. Chapter 4: Discussions

**Ok guys I am really sorry about not updating I had no internet connection for some reason AND THAT SUCKED! But thank god that's all settled now. I hope I haven't lost my readers because of this but I have been doing a lot of thinking and came up with some pretty good ideas so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Discussions**

Misaki was sitting comfortably in the library, sipping her cup of coffee and reading over her speech lines for tonight as Grant sat opposite of her. He took the time to help her memorize her lines although she was more than capable of doing this simple task by herself but Misaki knew he wanted to talk to her about something else. She groaned at the thought that he was going to press the topic of her strange behavior yesterday.

"Uncle Grant?" Misaki asked, its what she called Grant when there wasn't anyone around since he was practically family to her. She thought back to the days when her parents were still alive, when everyone was still there happy selves but after the incident a couple of days ago not only the royal family but the citizens were also affected by this for her parents ruled with Justice and the kindness any kingdom could ever need and she was going to make sure that their hard work will not go to waste yes she will become queen and rule just like her parents have, at this thought she found herself smiling genuinely for the first time since the incident.

This act didn't slip Grants observing eyes, Misaki noticed and quickly continued her with her stoic expression.

"what is it? Boyfriend troubles?" He said with a joking tone and trying to lighten the mood.

Misaki snorted. "I guess you could say that"

"what? Are you serious? I forbid you to date young lady even if you will be the Queen tonight you are still too young" Grant seemed to be taken aback a lot nowadays by Misaki.

Misaki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "oh please, I will be 18 tonight you know, and this is none of your business I can date whoever I want I am not a child anymore I know there are guys after my title but he doesn't know I am the Queen"

"not yet he doesn't I can't help but think once this man knows about you he will only pursue you for your title"

Misaki did feel a little hurt by her uncle's observation but why? She grew a bit angry both with her uncle and herself. But she couldn't help but think that Takumi was a bit different thatn all the other men, yes he did seem like a big flirt but he did save her and she felt power radiate off him as if he stood with much pride just as much as any other king that has approached her in the past.

"Oh I know that look but be sure you introduce the man to me ….. and we still have to talk about you sneaking out at night but I will let it go this time since it saved your life and let you meet someone that has your fancy"

Misaki blushed but quickly covered it up with her fan, 'how did he know that?' she thought, the blush didn't go unnoticed by Grant.

Grant cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at her holding a fan indoors.

"oh ...ah..hahaha silly me hahaha" she tried to laugh it off then she put the fan away when she was sure her blush was gone.

"Who is he Misaki? A man hasn't been able to move you, I was getting worried that I would need to send you to the matchmaker since you don't seem to like any of the nobles me and your father have presented to you oh how much you have grown" he emphasized it by putting his hand over his heart. "And by the looks of it he must be pretty skilled with magic." He said observing the mark on her hand.

Misaki was saved when someone knocked on the door. She inwardly blessed the person in thanks.

She let out a breath of relief then raised an eyebrow towards the giant clock at the back of the large library that seemed to take up half a wall, she noticed that she stayed a little longer than she intended to.

"Come in"

"My lady?" Erica walked through the double doors and bowed to Misaki and then to Elder Grant seemingly aware of her lady's new position she will take up tonight.

"what's wrong Erica? There is no need to be so formal around me I told you to treat me like everyone else" Misaki frowned at Erica's strange behavior. Usually she would start lecturing her as soon as she came in.

Erica shook her head. "I cannot My lady, you are now the Queen there shouldn't be a reason for me to oppose your actions now"

"And I am telling you its ok to call me just Misaki when we are alone and besides I am not Queen yet until tonight, no one is going to punish you, you're my friend they would have to get through me first" she said grinning a bit.

Erica smiled then nodded, in all her years Misaki never ceased to amaze her, she is different than other stuck up noble women who only cared about money and fame and tended to be rather sadistic to their servants. And more than anything else she is fortunate enough to only serve Misaki not them.

Grant watched Misaki's interaction with her servant, eyes full of amusement. 'I am proud of her, she will be a fine Queen' he thought.

"Very well Misaki as you wish" she said giving in.

"by the way you seem to have recovered well" Misaki said giving Erica a look over.

Erica gave her a small smile. "yes I have been doing better these days, all thanks to you for lightening my work load"

"I see ….. so is there anything that needs my attention?"

Erica's face fell remembering why she had actually came here. Misaki saw her mixed emotions in her eyes, disgust and hatred were clear but Erica still somehow kept a straight face in front of her.

"The prince of Briranad has arrived" Erica said, trying to hide it but the bitterness in her voice gave it all away, Erica for one truly believed that Briranad was responsible for the constant deaths and resented them for it but knew that Misaki thought different on this.

"The prince? but I thought the King was coming"

"Apparently he couldn't make it and sent his younger brother in his place"

"oh, he's here now?" Misaki wasn't expecting them to arrive so early.

"Yes Misaki, he is waiting with general Tybalt and the Twins"

"where?" she asked

"The throne room" Misaki's eyes widened. She wasn't ready yet to step into the room that her parents died in.

"Misaki are you ok?" Erica was worried now that Misaki paled slightly.

Misaki cleared her throat and forced a smile "yes I am fine tell them I will be there shortly" its now or never she thought. A determined look replaced the fear in her eyes, not because she could easily push her fear to the back of her mind, its because now she will be facing the person that may or may not be responsible for the murder of her parents and in the same room her parents died in, she was going to see this person for herself and make sure that he wasn't going to cause trouble tonight or ever again for her kingdom.

"See you later uncle Grant"

"Yes Misaki see you later, we will continue this talk another time" he said with a gleam in his eye, waving her off. Misaki inwardly groaned.

Erica nodded and walked out and Misaki followed her out towards the throne room where she will meet the prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Takumi's POV<strong>

I stood before the double doors of the castle, it has black and gold dragon carvings and patterns all over I am really starting to like the craftsmanship they display, I salute the talented man …. Or women that made them.

We walked through the doors, Tybalt was leading and the twins were tailing me and Cedric from behind, ok I know they are cautious but there really isn't much of a need for the guns they are pointing at me from behind I really wouldn't do anything, my brother would have my head if I caused a huge uproar here.

I turned my head to them. "Is that really necessary?"

They just shrugged. "Just a precaution we wouldn't want you getting any ideas around our soon-to-be-Queen" they said in unison.

My only problem now is convincing Misaki to agree to my brother's peace arrangements, I don't know how she will react to our terms but I hope for the sake of everyone that she agrees. I want to see her again. But I am sure if she is still that girl I met that night then she would want the best for everyone too and agree to this. Memories of our kiss have played over and over in my dreams and I can't help but feel like we have known each other before and this is the first time I have felt this way towards any women before. She is like a breath of fresh air from all the other women who only stared at me with lust in their eyes. And sooner or later I want to make her mine but I would have set our misunderstandings right first I know that once she sees who I am she would be very shocked I know I was when I found out that the raven haired beauty I kissed was the queen of our rivaling kingdom.

"The princess will see you shortly" the guard's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times before I nodded my head.

I observed the room it was of course huge, the two golden throne seats at the end of the large hall is what caught my attention. A thought crept into my mind of me sitting on the throne next to her. 'If she is willing maybe one day she would be my Queen' I smiled at the thought.

The ceiling was supported by stone pillars that also had dragon carvings though it looks a little worn out.

"Cedric do you have the scroll?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dream of not having it" He took the scroll out of his backpack and handed it to me.

This scroll contained the peace terms and agreements, all Misaki would have to do is seal the deal off with the royal stamp of Cerakith along with ours then everything will go as planned. The doors opened again, my eyes widened and I think my jaw almost hit the floor ….. a fairy walked in no .. a goddess?

I snapped out of it and I quickly composed myself before I dropped the scroll.

She looks so different from when I last saw her which was in a baggy hooded maroon cloak, she wore a black dressy back slit dress it seemed to also have celtic patterns running downwards just below her knees and was bit as the side showing her thigh at the side, her corset also showed off her figure that was hidden from me on our meeting night I am pretty sure my eye turned a shade darker, her hair was tied up in a medieval look and curls were let loose at the front to frame her face.

And then suddenly her regal smile disappeared when she saw me and was replaced with an expression of utter shock then replaced with a death glare that would've had anyone running if it wasn't me I just tried to keep my stoic expression but I couldn't help but smile a little she was just so cute.

"you …" her voice mirrored her expression.

I swallowed the lump in my throat ….. 'here it comes.' I thought

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger again but I promise the next chapter will come sooner I will be working on finishing Space Wars first which will be finished in 3 more chapters but tell me if you want that story to be longer since there are still some unanswered questions.<strong>

**Many of you have reviewed for me to update and for that it makes me really happy! Because I thought after a long time people wouldn't want to read it anymore imagine my surprise when I find that? Haha THANK YOU! And to the rest of you too who haven't decided to drop this story yet thanks!**

**-Yuki98**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

**Space Wars is going to be put on hold since school is starting tomorrow but I will update it soon for those of you who want to know :)**

**Chapter 5: Feelings**

**Misaki's POV**

Walking into the throne room the first my eyes saw were those familiar green orbs I seem to love so much. My first thought is 'what is he doing here?' Then I tried to see things in a more logical term as I took in his appearance, I tried not to believe it but I can't deny what my eyes see. He is wearing it.

The ice medallion which is a symbol of Briranad, I could never mistake it for anything else because the same symbol which is the shape of a snow flake on a round coin with an orb that has the clearest blue of the ocean encrusted in its center has always been left behind at the murder scenes.

We have one too but instead of a snow flake we have a sun symbol with a blood red orb and of course it's around my neck right now.

The very trinket that beckons me to see bloody red which I am pretty sure is making me look deadly at the moment since I see some people in the room have taken a step back from the dark aura which some people like to call my demon aura well …. The men do.

I noticed that Takumi didn't even flinch he looked the just the same as the night we met, I smiled to myself when I saw him gulp which means I am getting somewhere.

HA! He can't keep his stoic expression forever but there is something that almost stopped me in my tracks it's the way he is staring at me like I am the only girl in his world his eyes raked over my figure and I immediately felt self-conscious, I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts and fully directed my glare upon him.

If he knew my inner battle I am having with myself right now I would be so embarrassed and some would classify me as a bipolar but I managed to keep my straight face still full of glare and well lets just say you don't want to mess with me right now.

I willed myself to calm down. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath in and let it out, my fists clenching and unclenching.

I tore my eyes away from him but I knew that on the outside it looked almost to be in a sarcastic way not really how you would treat a royal from another kingdom but it didn't seem to effect him except now his eyes were telling me something trying to tell me that he understands which I know is a far cry from the truth.

What would he know about me?

I try to remind myself that this isn't me I am not stupid I know that since the incident something has been trying to control my emotions lately and that something is probably the real culprit behind the unexplained murders but I can't help myself for my tongue always slips. I just don't want others around me to worry not tonight anyway I can't afford things to go bad tonight.

As I made my way to the throne I didn't raise my gaze to look into his eyes, why you ask? Don't you like him you ask? Well he has definitely managed to engrave a special place in my heart without me even knowing it but there is one simple reason for my spite.

He lied to me.

His name isn't Takumi Usui. If he is the kings' younger brother then his last name should be 'Walker' not Usui … ok I hid who I was too but that was because I didn't want to attract attention and besides saying my name is Misa isn't actually a lie.

I am not even sure if what he did that night was all an act to him he could have been playing with my feelings. I don't know if I can trust him at this point.

Then were his actions a lie? Was that kiss a lie too?

There is one thing I have to do now well …. besides making him swear not to cause my kingdom any trouble tonight of course, I need to know the truth.

Then again why would he care? As far as I see things my feelings are all one-sided. At that thought it suddenly became harder to breathe and tears threatened for only a split second before I hid my emotions again.

I sat down on the Queen's throne and only now I raised my chin defiantly, spine straight, confidence like a queen is what mother always used to. I gave him my sweat sarcastic smile challenging him. Well BRING IT ON TAKUMI.

* * *

><p><strong>Takumi's POV<strong>

I gulped when she glared at me not because I was scared of her because it made her look all the more sexy and it didn't help when she smiled either, it's amazing how just her little gestures makes my heart beat faster and faster then I felt the familiar warmth I felt like the first night we met it's like she was melting my ice even though it was meant to be sarcastic to me it was just plain cute.

That feeling left as fast as it came as I saw her eyes they were cold, hurt, and tormented. I lowered my gaze to the ground. I felt the familiar itch in my hands to draw my sword, I want to kill that person who makes her feel like this who caused her this much pain if I ever catch the one who is responsible for this he won't be getting a quick death no he doesn't deserve such a privilege his death will be slow and painful he won't find an ounce of mercy from me and definitely not from her.

I looked up again to meet her gaze and I could tell that my eyes softened as I looked into her gold ones but I could sense her inner turmoil her emotions going wild but she still stood straight ready to defy me and show me my place but I knew that she wouldn't trust me now I was expecting it when I first learned of her being the queen all I can do now is slowly but surely get her to trust me I shall court her and slowly mend her broken heart I know even if she isn't showing it now that behind that thick upfront she pulls off that inside she is frail and could break at any moment.

I was snapped out of my trance when Cedric gently nudged me in my arm. I bowed towards Misaki showing her my respect and submission since I am in her domain I have no right to show any hostility I stood up again and spoke.

"Your highness I am the second prince of Briranad, Prince Takumi Walker, my brother sends you his regards and deepest apologies for not being able to attend your coronation" I said smoothly.

"it is fine as long as there is a suitable representative" misaki said. "but there is more important matters to be discussed at this moment" her voice and expression softened but I can tell she still has this 'try anything funny and I will kill you' look itched on her face.

"of course princess there is much to be discussed but I wish to speak with you alone regarding other matters as well" I said. I need to speak with her not just about the peace arrangements but about us. She seemed to get my hinting since her eyes widened.

"WHAT!? We most certainly cannot allow that to happen!" Tybalt shouted. He drew his sword and attempted to point it towards me but Cedric stood between us with his own sword clashing with Tybalts.

"If you harm master Takumi I won't hesitate to kill you" Cedric said in a low voice but he was in work mode.

"ENOUGH!"

All heads turned towards Misaki.

"Tybalt control your anger and sheath your sword you dare point your sword at a royal"

"but your highness"

"NO BUTS, SHEATH YOUR SWORD …. NOW!" Misaki said and Tybalt flinched at her voice because of how much power was behind it and he slowly and reluctantly stepped back and sheathed his sword.

"Cedric" I said. And as if reading my mind Cedric did the same and sheathed his sword too.

I looked at Tybalt and he looked at me with so much hate I could tell he never really liked me much since we met he seemed to have no problem in expressing his hate to me.

I faced Misaki, she seemed to be in deep thought then she studied me and I almost thought she was going to reprimand me but her reply made the sides on my mouth twitch upwards in a almost smile.

"Alright Takumi we will talk alone, follow me" She gave me a small smile then she motioned me to follow her out and as we walked out I didn't miss the satisfaction of Tybalt's teeth clenched and his fists tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Briranad palace <strong>

**Just after Takumi left to sail to Cerakith**

**Gerard's POV**

*cough* *cough* my body shook as I vomited blood into a bucket next to my bed that's been my companion for at least a week and my hair was plastered on my face with all the sweat that layered my body from all the coughing.

If I said that I was feeling better since then I would be lying I hate to think this but I think my time is coming much sooner than what I predicted it to. I felt Ice cold but extremely hot at the same time.

I tried to relax and sink back into my bed but that only helped to comfort me a little bit. Before the coughing started again.

"Your highness" a maid with a woman that I instantly recognized as my private healer, Grace walked in and bowed. Grace was an old women in her late 50's and always carried a motherly aura around her, I liked it because it put me at ease in some sense.

"Rise" I managed to breath out still panting hard. The next thing I know is that the maid walked out but not before leaving my medicine on a plate next to my bedside and Grace was beside my bed with a very sad encouraging smile on her face well at least that was better than the pitying looks the servants sent me to tell you the truth I am pretty sick of it already I don't need pity I am a king I hate the word.

"hang in there" she said. Then she placed both her palms over my chest and closed her eyes in concentration. There was a light glow escaping from underneath her hands but it disappeared just as quick as it came.

When she was done I sighed in relief, my body still hurt but not as much as before.

"Have you any luck?" I asked her. I had her with another group of the most experienced doctors search for a cure for me.

"I am sorry your majesty we haven't been able to find anything yet, your sickness is a very rare thing to happen all we can do now is try to numb the pain using magic as much as we can" She looked as frustrated with this almost as much as I was. I let out a deep sigh.

'well there is only one thing left to do then' I thought, I never thought that I would have to do this so early in my life I am only 25 and still young after all but I hope that Takumi is successful in joining the Two kingdoms together.

I haven't told him about the prophesy yet though I wish I did it would have made things easier for him and he might regain some of his lost memories but the thing is I don't know how he will take it.

"get me the court scribe I must make my declaration"

* * *

><p><strong>So I know you guys have been waiting a long time for Misaki and Takumi to have their moments and you just want them to start being their cute romantic selves soon I promise that the next chapter will have a hot scene. So what do you guys think Gerard is planning? Tell me what you think, please R+R.<strong>

**Replies to your reviews:**

**Blommie8: As I said I had Internet problems so I couldn't post until now sorry for the wait. And don't worry this is way far from being over.**

** : I will be finishing my stories but I have a tight schedule to follow everyday and I don't always get the time to write but Space Wars will be over soon it only has 3 more chapters to go then its done. And this story still has a lot of progress to make hope you will be reading thanks for the support.**

**Julijulgran: Here ya go!**

**Haruka-chi-29: yeah I checked my grammar but I think I might have missed a few things.**

**Marifer: yup that's the whole point I keep the readers interested as much as I can with mystery.**

**Yumi to kuroi hane: Thanks for the support!**

** : Well I updated :D …. !?**

**a big thanks to those who support me and wish for me to update! You guys are my strength to write keep the reviews coming!**

**-Yuki98**


	6. Chapter 6: Hate me, Hate me not

**I am spoiling you guys with an early chapter today because I won't be updating this until I finish 3 chapters of Space Wars so yeah, sorry guys. WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 13 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Ok now you can't blame me!**

**Chapter 6: I hate you? I hate you not?**

"I apologize for Tybalt's behavior your highness, he doesn't normally act like this" Misaki said after she and Takumi entered her study.

She lit the fireplace to light the room up before sitting on her chair behind the table, with her one leg over the other and gestured for Takumi to take a seat opposite of her.

The room gave off a very warm, cozy feeling and in a way at the moment gave off a romantic vibe because of how the light is so dim from the fireplace.

Misaki inhaled deeply and smiled the room smelt of mint chocolate, she was oblivious to the fact of what this might suggest to her it was just the right place to have a pleasant conversation with a cup of hot chocolate.

Takumi shrugged. "Its ok, I can tell he never seemed to like me much anyway"

Misaki smiled. "I can assure you its not that, Tybalt has his reasons to hate you, a lot of people do. So 'prince' Takumi? What are your reasons to hate us?" Misaki said emphasizing the prince word, she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as if daring him to say it.

Takumi smirked. "oh I don't know 'princess' Misaki what are yours?" He took steps closer to her ignoring the chair and leaned forward on the table staring into her eyes.

Misaki frowned this time. "we will get to that but first things first" she stood up from her chair facing him with her full length. "I need you to swear"

"That won't be a pretty sight" he said knowing what she meant but right now he wanted to tease her, he wanted to see how much cuter he can make her.

"that's not what I meant"

"I know, what for?"

"That you won't be causing any trouble tonight at my coronation I need your word for it, I can't afford for anything to go wrong tonight" Misaki's eyes were filled with determination staring back into Takumi's eyes, neither of them willing to back down even if Misaki was close to resembling a red tomato while was Takumi leaning in closer every now and then by now she could feel his breath on her lips but he pulled back a little and leaned in again his lips touching the lobe of her ear.

"I swear" His hot breath leaving a tingling sensation in her ear and sent a shiver run down her spine. He pulled back to stare into her eyes again which her now dazed.

Misaki couldn't help but have this longing feeling at the pit of her stomach she couldn't help but lower her gaze to his lips which were smooth and full. Her mouth went dry.

She swallowed hard. Then unconsciously she started studying his features.

'What is this? His scent is driving me crazy and I have this urge to just run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer and ki- NO! stop thinking like this we are enemies right? We were supposed to hate each other, this isn't allowed' She thought.

"Done eye-raping me yet?" his silky voice broke her trance.

Misaki if possible her face turned a shade of dark crimson. "I .. I'm not" She cursed under her breath because of her shaky voice.

Takumi chuckled. "Admit it you were checking me out, see anything you like?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"NO!"

"Hey Misaki why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!" Her hands instinctively clenched the sides of her dress. And she couldn't meet his gaze anymore.

"Your lying"

"You're the liar!"

Takumi froze at this. "What?"

Misaki took a deep breath in . "you're the liar, your last name isn't actually Usui, your playing with my feelings, for all I know our first meeting could have been all an act to you" She looked up at him her eyes were welling up with tears now she couldn't take this anymore.

Why was she feeling like this just because of the thought that all he did and what he's doing now was all an act was enough to make her break.

'When did I become this weak?' She thought.

He didn't say anything just lowered his head and to her that just confirmed her suspicions and she was about to break.

She was going to tell him to leave but he suddenly trapped her to the table his arms on either side of her so she couldn't escape, he buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent, keeping her close.

"Its not an act, you have no idea how you make me feel, with a single smile you can light up my world like nobody else, you make me feel things I never felt before I only knew you one night but when I was with you …" He stared into her eyes and kissed the tears away. "I can forget about the darkness, I can forget about the loneliness, I can forget about the cold, when I am with you for the first time I feel ….warm. I never knew how that felt until I met you, you melt my ice Misaki" He claimed her lips with his and Kissed her with everything he had, he wanted to show her how much she means to him.

Misaki couldn't move there were too many feelings coming all at once, she would have collapsed to her knees if it weren't for Takumi supporting her, she has never felt such pleasure in her life her mind was hazy she couldn't think straight her whole body felt hot and burned everywhere he touched, she felt electrified.

Slowly she started responding to his kiss, she never kissed anyone before but she just let her feelings guide her and kissed him back.

He deepened the kiss further and Misaki had to will herself to suppress a moan, his tongue traced the contours of her lips asking for entrance which she denied so he playfully bit her bottom lip and she gasped.

He took this time to pass his tongue through playing with hers, Misaki's hands were tangled in his hair bringing him closer, she gave a little tug and she smiled in the kiss when he moaned.

They both broke the kiss for much needed air, both of them panting hard.

Takumi looked at Misaki, her lips were swollen, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed with lust and … is that love. 'Gods if it is I would be the happiest man alive.' He thought

"Do you believe me now? I feel the attraction just as much as you do its killing me inside every time I am away from you" Takumi finally said after they both caught their breath.

Misaki was in deep thought then she finally made her conclusion.

"Its true I have never felt like this with anyone else before but what is the point." Misaki had to suppress crying again when she saw the hurt flash past Takumi's eyes. "What are we Takumi? Enemies thats what we are this isn't allowed, even if we want this others won't allow it" Takumi's eyes softened at hearing her words and sighed in relief. 'Thank god she's not rejecting me" he thought.

"Misaki do you trust me" Takumi asked.

That one word that Misaki had to admit was dread to her, trust ….. she didn't think that she will be able to trust anyone again after the incident for some reason even she doesn't know she is sub-consciously distancing herself from people around her people she must trust because they care but she just can't, but something ….

Something in her gut no... her heart is telling her she can trust the man before her even though he might just leave her for some other pretty women. Should she?

"To tell you the truth I don't trust anyone anymore, ever since the…" she stopped for a moment to control her emotions. "Ever since my parents died it feels like everyone is just waiting to stab me in the back… but" She lifted her head to look at him again. "why does it feel like I can trust you?"

"I don't know but I feel the same way, its rather strange and again Misaki do you trust me?" He asked again.

Giving this one final thought she gave him a small smile. "Strangely, I do"

He smiled back at her. "I do too, do you know why I came here?"

She looked confused. "It was to attend my coronation is it not?"

"That and something else, you see me and my brother we don't believe your country is responsible for our parents death" As he said this Misaki gasped. She had no idea.

"Takumi I am so sor-"

He cut her off. "no there is nothing to be sorry about, I do not want anyone's pity" His tone was a bit harsh. Then his eyes widen realizing what he did he looked away from her. "sorry"

"its ok I understand"

He looked back at her, he was expecting a look full of pity and sympathy but what he got is what he was looking for she looked at him like she really understood, she looked at him as if she was comforting him with her eyes. 'of course she understands she just went through the same thing' he thought.

Misaki cleared her throat. "so you were saying?"

"right, we know it wasn't your country who did it and I don't expect you to believe this but we didn't either" Takumi studied her eyes for any sign but what confused him was that she took it like it was no big news to her as if she already knew.

"you know there is a small number of people in this country that do actually believe that neither of us are to blame and that there is a higher power somehow involved here, your in luck since I am one of them."

Takumi just looked at her as if she grew another head. "that's .."

"I know I know, you were saying"

"Right, so we decided that since none of us are really responsible for the death, why war? War would just mean that more innocent people would have to die, more innocent people would have to suffer and everything would just end up in a blood bath so the solution is this" Takumi handed Misaki the scroll, she held it cautiously and contemplated whether to open it or not.

"You know its just a piece of paper it won't bite" Takumi joked clearly amused with how she is taking this.

Misaki glared at him and playfully smacked his arm, she undid the ribbon of the scroll and opened it. Her eyes widen at the contents.

"A peace treaty?" She breathed.

**Ok I think I enjoy doing this too much …..CLIFF HANGER! lol I should really stop doing that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it will be a long time before I upload this again because I will be busy with Space Wars if you didn't I guess sorry you will have to wait for the next chapter. SOOooo how did you guys like the hot scene? Pretty darn good if you ask me but if it was too much considering its only there second meeting ….. oh what the heck its already done please R+R tell me what you thought about it ;)**

**Replies to your reviews:**

**Canichan001: I am glad you liked it and yeah it was meant for it to represent their personalities your like the only one who noticed! Well in this chapter I added extra commas and stuff thanks for the advice I hope its more readable. Hope the fluffiness is up to expectation.**

**Anggunfriendhachristamella: well you would have to wait and see, thanks for the support. I would be updating and completing Space wars after this and no worries It will be in this week. I am glad to hear what you think about their POV's and I would like to know of whos POV do you like better?**

**Tsuray: Thank you! And btw I did mention that it's the type to grow on you didn't I?**

**Yanecolinares: well? Was the hot scene worth it? ….. :D !?**

**Yumi to kuroi hane: well my lips are sealed but it's a possibility ….. just saying. thanks for the support!**

**Julijulgran: I am so glad you like it! But I will have to update really late again since I am going to finish Space Wars now first.**

**Four seasons of love: I am glad to hear you think it has suspense I didn't think I would actually make someone feel it though YAY! Thanks for the support!**

**-Yuki98**


End file.
